Sparrabella moments
by Pirate princess0401
Summary: A lot of one shots Sparrabella of cource, sort and sweet.
1. Spilling the beens!

"oh look at me I'm Jack Sparrow the greatest Captain to ever walk the planet!"

"oh look at me I'm Jade Sparrow and I thing I know EVERYTHING!"

Jack and Jade fight, a lot. Its one of the many perks of having a brother or sister. " Oh look at me, I'm Jack Sparrow and I walk like a mad man! Because I am!" Jack Lit up suddenly "oh ye, well look at me I'm Jade Sparrow and I'm completely and eternally in love with Jean!"Jade narrowed her eyes at him "Really?" Jean perked up. Jade grind a plan burning in her head "oh Arabella!" she said in a sing song tone "bugger... NO!" Jack chased after her as she made her way below deck " Look at me I'm Jack Sparrow and I have denial issues!" She giggle dodging Jack( and his sword) "do not!"

"exactly!" Arabella appeared out from below deck, her brow furrowed. "what's going on with ye two?" Jade side steeped away from Jack and sprinted toward Arabella "Arabella. Jack. Denial. Fancy. Uhhhh!" Jade panted "bell what ever she said is a lie! A lie I say!" Jade and Arabella Raised an eye brow. "Jack Fancies you!" Jade fan off to hide behind Jean. "bell she's just kidding I really don't"

"denial!" Jean, Tumen and Jade called out. Jack sighted "would It be so bad it ye did?" Arabella smiled. Jack looked up "come again?"

"what's so wrong about ye liking me?" She asked her hands on her hips "what's right about that?" Fitz mumbled, but Jade elbowed him in the ribs. "well... Uh... em..." Jack mumbled searching his mind for a way out of this one. "Jade Fancies Jean!" He brook out. "well yer not kidding." Arabella said sarcastically. "It's not that obvious."Jade said "Yes it is." Jean smiled. Jade stuck her tough out at him. "well jack." Arabella said once more. "Well if I did, witch I don't! I would be reconsidering because of a certain attitude!" Jack grinned "I don't have an attitude!"

"dinial!" Jean, Tumen and Jade repeated. "oh aye, well-"

"oh just kiss already!" Jade called out. Jack and Arabella both narrowed their eyes are her, then suddenly jack lent in and kissed Bells cheek. (_aaaaaaaww_)


	2. gifts

Arabella stood at the railing of the Barnicel looking out over the sea as the sun began to set, she sighed. "what up with you?" Jack came up behind her. "nothing..."

"don't sound like it." he stood beside her a looked out over the sea. "what are we looking at?" he finally said, she smiled weakly "OK, what is wrong!"

"I'm 15."

"no your not your 14... oh... Happy Birthday." Jack smiled "It was yesterday." Arabella sighed "Oh, sorry bell. You should have said, we could have docked and bought you a gift!"

"No Jack I'm uest to not getting presents."

"Well their must be something!" Jack tried "no," She said dryly. Jack sighed and began to pace the deck. "A new dress?"

"do I look like the kind of girl that wants a dress for her birthday?" Arabella put her hands on her hips, but their was a smile on her face. "Fare enough... I know! A new sword!"

"that's what ye want!" She giggled. "Your impossible!" He sighed "look, Jack this is nice but all I want is to sit and talk like what me and me mother did before..." she trailed of "what all that girlie rubbish, marriage, boys, '_changing'_."

"no Jack!"

"Oh." Jack and Arabella sat on the deck together. "well? Oh do you fancy?" Jack said resting his head on his hands and kicking his legs (attempting to look like a girl) Arabella laughed "hmmm, I'll need to think about it what about ye?" Arabella said imitation Jack "well... CONSTANCE!" Arabella burst into laughter as did Jack until, the mangy cat come over and began to rub against Jacks leg. "I'm getting the horrible feeling that she's thinking something dirty..." Jack shook her of his leg and Arabella continued to laugh. "All right shut up know," Jack said dryly " But seriously Is this all you want for your Birthday."

"aye" Arabella recovered from her laughing fit for a moment, Jack though for a second before grinning. "I know what you want!"

"Jack, we have been through this. I don't want a sword!"

"not that." He said slyly walking up close to her. Arabella looked startled for a second and turned away "no Jack" she said flatly. Jack sighed and hugged her from behind resting his head at the side of her neck. "I don't care, This could be my early birthday Present." He grind "Not going to happen." She moved away "If you don't love me tell me before I buy you a ring and call you mine." Jack turned Bell around and looked into her eyes.

"Jack I don't know what to say"

"yes or no."

"aye!" Jack Lit up "really?"

guess how that was answered

With a Kiss

Like every other fairytale.

3


End file.
